Women
by Devilish Dream
Summary: women are the symbol of power, love and spirituality, so one should respect them. That's just not me but the few modest people in Gakuen Alice


**WOMEN**

**Disclaimer** : The idea belongs to me not the characters.

* * *

"Why am I being dragged?" Natsume complained. "Answer me, stupid teacher, or I'll burn you."

"Sorry Natsume-kun. That threat won't work on me. I asked Mikan-chan to make nullification Alice stone for me", Narumi answered cheerfully.

Natsume hissed when he remember how stupid and naïve that girl can be.

"And I'm taking you to a meeting."

"Like this?" Natsume raised his tied hands.

"I don't have other choice." Narumi shrugged.

"Once I'm free you will be the talk of past."

Narumi ignored the lad's comment and entered the high school building.

"Is the meeting here?" Natsume eyed the building as he followed Narumi. "The High School Building?"

"Yes."

"Who am I meeting?"

"Some people."

"That's what I'm asking."

"Just few people, you know."

"Will Persona be there?"

"Maybe."

"Can't you answer me properly?"

"I'm answering you properly."

"I want to leave."

"That will be difficult."

Natsume just groaned. He knew that talking to Narumi and using his Alice on him was useless.

Soon they stopped at the door of the Principal's office.

As Narumi turned to see Natsume, he saw a scowl on his face.

"You better smile, Natsume-kun."

"Like I care. So can we get over this meeting thing?"

"You are as impatient as Yukihara-san said."

Narumi opened the door and entered, Natsume following behind him. Natsume was surprised to see some familiar faces in the room. He was not expecting them to be present in the same room.

At the end of the window was Principal Yukihara and Principal Shiki, and Noda and Misaki sensei were sitting on the couch. Persona and Jinno were there as well. Even Tsubasa, Koko and Ruka were there, engrossed in conversation in one corner of the room.

"We're finally complete. Let's start the meeting." Jinno was the one who spoke.

"Better free the young boy, Narumi," Principal Yukihara said.

"Just as I was starting to enjoy it…" Narumi said. He proceeded to untie the rope and the first thing he experienced from Natsume was a punch that sent him flying.

"That's what you get for ordering me around," he snarled.

"Since everything is settled let's start why I have called all you people here," Yukihara said.

"This month – March – is women's month. It shows how strong they are or they can be. How much love they can give and how much they can take from you. And I'm not talking about shopping here Koko, so you can quit laughing."

Koko stifled his laughter and sat down, sufficiently embarrassed.

"I want all of you to admire them love them as well as respect them because they mean world to us, so we should take better care of them. In my life I have met only few women who are very strong and I'm not talking about headstrong - don't worry Natsume-kun, I'm not talking about Mikan," he teased Natsume.

"I was not even thinking of that idiot."

"Well, like I was saying, there are few women whom I find worthy of my respect…"

**Yuka Yukihara**

"Yuka, of course, is one of those on the top of my list. Shiki knew her best, so Shiki, will you tell us about her?"

Shiki stepped towards the table. "Yuka and I are really close, and for me she is the only women I have ever loved." The kids were surprised by the sudden confession of the middle school principal. "I have known Yuka since I was in high school and it's been a really long journey. I have stood by her in her most desperate times, and I must tell you that woman is wonderfully strong and full of positive energy. No matter how many failures get in her way she always look at the bright side. Moreover, for all her courage and strength I respect her and value her more than my life. There were times when we fought the AAO, just the two of us"

"Narumi?" Principal Yukihara said. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Well what can I say…? Yuka is really a beautiful woman and a wonderful person. She was the only one who understood me and stood by my side when everyone else left me. For me she is everything, and as Shiki said, she is very strong-willed. Also she is really stubborn and I must say her daughter took after her."

Yukihira chuckled in agreement.

**Hime sama**

"It's been a long time since I have known Hime-sama. The first time I met her was at the oath ceremony for the new principal. Both Hime-sama and I were appointed the principals of the Middle and High school division, respectively. I still remember she said she is strong more than her Alice can ever be because she wanted to be strong. From that day, I have watched her become stronger and at this day, she is the strongest woman we have in our world. Even though she can be like a puzzle sometimes, impossible to figure out, her heart is always constant: she knows how to love and be loved. Though I'm still not able to figure out with her collection of all the "maidens" as she call them"

**Misaki Harada**

Jinno stood up and began to speak. "This young girl is really talented, though totally untamed, and like a cyclone she destroys everything that comes in her way. She is one of the brightest students I have and I'm proud of her."

"She is more than what she looks," Tsubasa suddenly said, and all eyes turned towards him.

"I mean she is more than what meets the eye. She is stubborn, wild, untamed, like what you have said, Sensei, but at the same time she is fragile, timid, and lovable. The loveliest girl in my life is Misaki. No matter how brutally we fight, no matter how hard she hits me, at the end I know that she wants me to be with her, to hold her hand and to support her. She is one fine lady and a strong person indeed", Tsubasa completed with a smile and a faint blush that did not go unnoticed by the people in the room.

**Hotaru Imai**

"What can I say about her? Everybody knows she is one of the strongest women one can find", Ruka started.

"And also one of the most selfish and greedy women," Koko added.

Everyone smiled.

"Thanks for reminding me, Koko. Everyone knows how selfish and greedy she can be, she does not care about whether she is blackmailing her boyfriend or her best friend or an enemy, – she treats him or her equally. She is a strong opponent in any task given in school or in life. She is not easily disheartened, but neither does she immediately jump to conclusions and celebrate. She is like the dark horse in every race. She is one of the most practical people I have met in my life and I am grateful that she is my friend. She is helpful to those whom she wants to help and cruel to those who deserve it. She is wise and emotionally strong, that woman."

**Kaoru Huyuga**

"Kaoru was a woman of great willpower. She was one of the strongest women I have come across in my life. No matter how tough the path is, if she believes that the path is right, she will walk in it. She never tolerated injustice and always supported her friends. She was a great friend, a great wife, a loving mother and most importantly a good human being," Shiki concluded as he looked outside the window.

"Not to mention she was the biggest playgirl of the academy," Narumi said making everyone sweat drop.

"I haven't spent my time with her, but the time I was with her she was and still is the most lovable and beautiful woman in my life. No matter how stupid she was, she has the strong willpower and she is the best mother one can get. Always supporting you through thin and thick," Natsume said with a smile that no one could bring to his face.

**Mikan Sakura**

Jinno – "The most reckless person I have seen in my life, just like her mother".

Shiki – "Just like Yuka: totally lovable and headstrong."

Yukihara – "She always reminds me of Azumi, who acts foolishly all the time but has a strong heart, a heart of gold."

Noda – "She is a really strong girl for her age. Full of energy and spirit".

Misaki – "A wonderful girl who can keep even Natsume-kun in check, which is not an easy task."

Narumi – "Mikan always reminds me of Yuka – they have the same cheerful nature. She is always supporting her friends, helping them, trying her best to do everything. She's a really emotional kid but has willpower, and I respect her for who she is."

Persona – "Mikan reminds me of her father. She is one of the most positive people I have met in my life, just like her dad."

Every eye turned to Natsume, as they all knew Natsume was the only person who knew Mikan better than anyone else in this room.

"What?"

"We think you know Mikan better than anyone else here, so what do you think of her?"

"Well she is the dumbest, most idiotic girl in this world. She herself is the most perverted human alive on this planet and then she goes around blaming it on other people. She always trips when she walks so that I wonder whether or not she knows how to walk properly. She always annoys the hell out of me; she talks nonstop and she yells so hard that she makes my ears bleed. No matter how I try to avoid her she always finds me and listens to my problems. She looks so fragile yet she takes care of everyone around her, even me. Whenever I'm out on a mission she will wait for me at my room and when I return she would inspect me before going to sleep for any injury. She cries over silly things like me using my Alice – heck, she always end up crying when she is with me and I hate it when she cries, although she says they are tears of joy because I'm by her side. No matter how strong she becomes I'll always protect her anyway. She loves me like a mad person and I love her like crazy. For everything she is I respect her and love her. Because in my eyes there is no other woman in this whole universe who can be like Mikan Sakura."

There was a silence for few seconds.

"So you really love Mikan, huh?" Narumi teased.

"I'm so out of here." Saying this Natsume began to move towards the door.

"I hope you understand, Natsume-kun, why I wanted to tell you about these women," Yukihara said

"I know and I do respect each one of them, can't say about Imai and Harada though. They both are crazy."

"Hey!" both Ruka and Tsubasa exclaimed in protest, even as they followed him out the room.

"He is such a fine boy just like his mother Kaoru," Misaki sensei said.

"Can't agree more. And I'm glad that each one of them understands the position of the women they love and their place in their life."

"I'm glad too that Mikan has found someone like him. Yuka will be happy to know that her daughter is in good hands," Narumi said.

"Yes, she must be."

"By the way, Narumi, why are you dressed like an awfully old woman?" Shiki asked.

Hearing the comment Misaki and Noda could not stop laughing, while Jinno, Reo, and Yukihara chuckled.

Narumi was cross-dressed as a woman with his frilly, ruffled top.

"No doubt Natsume kun was so angry with you pulling him around in that outfit."

"Hey! It is not my fault that I look good and sexy in women's clothes. And I have to go back." Saying this Narumi turned to leave.

"Well women find me sexy and I know it too," Shiki murmured, which did not escape Narumi and Yukihara's ears.

"I know that, Shiki. I have seen it in Middle school," Narumi said with a wink, leaving Shiki speechless and Yukihara chuckling.

* * *

**A/N : **This idea belong to a friend who was a part of some group and i wrote it.  
Thanks to Twelve winter flower for Beta - reading this work.

Read and Review

Thanks

D


End file.
